


Warmest Regards

by epic_cephalopod



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BECAUSE OF COURSE THERE'S BACKGROUND GARASHIR, Cardassian and Japan have some cultural overlap and you can't convince me otherwise, Friend Fiction, Gen, Japanese Culture, Keiko is the ultimate mom friend, background garashir, but this is really a gen fic about Garak and Keiko, definitely into politeness and tea, well background garashir preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Keiko finds out that Garak is cold on the station, and she simply can't be having with that. She knows the perfect gift for him.subtitled: Keiko O'Brien is the ultimate Mom Friend





	Warmest Regards

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, no substance, I just want to tuck blankets around Garak so he's warm.

Generosity brings credit and honour, which support one's dignity;

it furnishes help and subsistence

to all broken men who are devoid of aught else.

-Gebo, from the Anglo-Saxon Rune Poem

 

\-----

Keiko O’Brien was a perceptive woman. She knew, for example, that her husband’s best friend was quite smitten with his Cardassian lunch companion, despite the good doctor not having quite figured this out for himself. There was definitely a spark in his eyes when he talked about the station tailor. Tonight, for example, Julian had been talking the last half hour at dinner recounting what he could of the last few weeks of Garak’s mysterious illness and his daring and highly unauthorized trip into Cardassian space.

“You’re daft, Julian, rushing off like that all alone! For a bloody Cardie of all people. I know you’ve got this ‘saving people thing’ but that's a bit much. Flying into Cardassian space to meet Gods knows who!” Miles sighed at his young friend. Idjit.

“A ‘saving people thing’ Miles? First of all, I’m a doctor, not Harry Potter. Secondly, I don’t hear you complaining when I’m going above or beyond when it's you or your family!”

“Well it's not like he’s family, innit?” Miles sipped his beer and looked satisfied.

Julian glared at him, and Keiko unsubtly kicked her husband in the shins from across the table.

“Look Miles, I get that you don’t like him, or Cardassians. But Garak is my friend, and I’d appreciate it if you could respect that. I’m not asking you to be his best mate but at least lay off in front of me, ok?”

“Well said Julian.” Keiko glared at Miles. “He must be so lonely here, all by himself. Remember when we all met Rugal? Because Garak had gone to talk to him. Imagine being so lonely for your own people you’re excited to see and talk to a child!”

“Exactly! He didn’t let on, but I know he must have been upset when the boy bit him.” Julian crossed his arm, lost in thought.

“And he was so helpful! I’d gone to speak with him you know, when Rugal came to stay with us.” Keiko confided.

“What! I didn’t know that!” Miles jumped, and then settled down, shoulders hunching under his wife’s glare.

“Well of course I did Miles! How else was I supposed to figure out how to take care of a Cardassian child?” Keiko sighed and rolled her eyes. Miles certainly was oblivious sometimes. “How do you think I knew about the food and personal items we’d need? Didn’t you notice the temperature of our quarters had been turned up?”

“I _had_ noticed the heat….” the Chief mumbled, but then Julian jumped in, trying to head off an argument.

“That’s another thing Garak had mentioned; the station is just so uncomfortable for Cardassians now. It’s too bright, and too cold. He’s always cold.” The doctor frowned. “You know, I don’t think he’s ever requested a medical override for his climate settings. The computers only go up to the high range of Federation humanoid standard, and no further.  Even his own quarters must be colder than he’d like.”

“That’s awful!” Keiko exclaimed “Not even comfortable in his own quarters! Miles!” Keiko whipped around to her husband, as if she was about to march him over to Garak’s quarters and make him adjust the temperature controls right then and there. “We have to do something!”

“Hey now, what's this ‘we’ nonsense?” Miles grumbled. He knew that look in Keiko’s eyes. His wife was sweet, but like a bulldog once she got an idea in her head.

“Mr. Garak has always been very kind to us. Remember when the school did that play? He made all the costumes!”  
  
“Yeah, but the Federation paid for them, it's not like he was doing it for free!” Miles muttered back.

“Miles Edward O’Brien, that is Not The Point and you know it! Mr Garak ran himself ragged that week with adjustments and growth spurts and didn’t even complain once when Alfred D’Italiano vomited all over his fitting dais. And Molly still likes to wear her Andorian costume when she plays.” She glared at the two men, Miles resigned and Julian rather amused. “Well fine, *I’ll* do something for him. You two can go off and play fighter pilots or whatever it is you two are doing now. IN COSTUMES GARAK MADE I’M SURE.” she shouted over her shoulder as she stood to leave the table, dropping her plates the the reclamation unit and stomping into the bedroom.  

Miles sighed as his wife stormed off. He wasn’t even sure why he was arguing at this point, but for the sake of argument.

“Sorry Miles, I didn’t mean to cause a problem…” Julian twisted his napkin as he looked down at his plate.

“Ach, it's not your fault Julian. Keiko is a sweet woman with a stubborn streak the size of the wormhole. There’s no stopping her when she gets an idea in her head.” He finished his drink and sighed again. Miles gave it two months tops before he had to choke on his bile and have dinner with the Cardassian while Julian made googly eyes at him across their table.

Amusingly, at no point did he imagine his wife may fail to make friends with tailor - after all, it was her insistence on befriending a literal android that directly lead to their getting together, and that was well before the rest of the ship had become comfortable with Lieutenant Data’s overtures of friendship. “C’mon, lets go fight the Battle of the Bulge. Got your goggles?”

Julian perked up as Miles stood “Right here and ready to go!” he tapped the rucksack on the back of his chair as he shrugged into his bomber jacket.

As the doors slid shut Miles stopped and asked, “Julian...DID Garak make these costumes?”

“Of course he did! I’ve had him make all our costumes. Where else would I get them from?” he smiled brightly.

“...huh.” Miles could practically *feel* his wife thinking ‘I told you so.’ through two sets of doors.

\---------

As soon as she’d realized how cold Garak must be, Keiko knew exactly what she wanted to do. Keiko firmly believed the best way to initiate an overture of friendship, any friendship, was with a thoughtful gift, which is how she found herself wheeling a small package into Garak’s shop a week later.

When she walked in, he didn’t look up from the pattern he’d be laying out, but greeted her with that uncanny knack he had for recognizing folks without seeing them. “Ah Professor O’Brien, how lovely to see you today. Has Miss Molly outgrown her new pants already? Terran children have such quick spurts of growth!”

“Actually Mr. Garak, I’m not here on tailoring business.” She pushed her parcel up to the counter, suddenly nervous and wondering if she should have pressed Julian for information on Cardassian gifting customs.

“Please Professor, no need for the formality. I’m just plain, simple Garak, resident tailor.” He smiled widely as he stood to look at her her, packing up his tools. His eyes drifted to the package. “How may I be of service?”

“If we’re being informal Garak, I’ll have to insist you call me Keiko. Please?”  she smiled at the Cardassian. Garak paused, a tool still in had as he gave her a curious look, tilting his head slightly. “Especially since I’m here with a gift for you.”

“I’m sorry what?” Garak didn’t go so far as to drop the item he was holding, but there was genuine surprise in his voice and his eyes became guarded.

“A gift?” Her voice wavered, nervous under his unblinking gaze  “It seems like you’ve been through a lot the past few months, and I never did thank you properly for all your advice and help with Rugal and the play and just, well, everything.” She was babbling, nervous under his stare. ‘Ridiculous’ she thought ‘I faced down that snake Vedic Winn without blinking and the station tailor makes me nervous?’ she squared her shoulders and stood up straighter.

“I see.” he still seemed somewhat bemused as he eyed her change in posture.

Keiko forged ahead, pulling the package open and pulling the folded blanket out onto the counter. It had a picture on the packaging showing the blanket tucked around a small table

Garak stood in front of her, face inscrutable as he swept his gaze over the gift. The blanket was a deep green, with simple repeating pattern of leaves done in silver. Keiko had picked it because it looked thick and warm, but she realized it matched his colouring quite well as he laid a hand on the fabric.

“What is this?” he asked, as one hand gently stroked the thick duvet.

“It's a kotatsu” Keiko explained “from my home country on Earth. The table has a heater on the underside, and the blanket on top traps the heat and keeps you warm while your sitting under it. This one has adjustable legs so you can sit on the floor, or in a couch or chair, whatever your preference. Our traditional clothing was open at the bottom, so the heat could get in and warm your whole body.” Keiko had included a couple of sewing patterns in the box as well, in case he decided he’d like to make himself kimono.  

“Fascinating...what a clever device.” he murmured as he examined the picture and instructions, growing silent as he pulled the various parts of the table out and examined them.

Keiko couldn’t read his face, but the lack of overt hostility was promising. The silence, however, was growing almost uncomfortable.  She coughed slightly and Garak looked up.

“Prof - ah well, as you requested, informality. Keiko, I apologize for my utterly rude silence. It has been quite some times since I’ve received such a thoughtful, and unexpected, gift.” He bowed to her slightly, placing a hand on his chest. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“Oh I’m so glad you like it! You’re quite welcome.” Keiko bowed in return, and then helped Garak pack the kotatsu back into the box. “Here, let me walk you back to your quarters and I can return this cart myself.”

“That's very kind of you.” He packed up the last of his supplies and came around the counter, locking up the store and leaving a sign announcing he would be back shortly in the window.

Keiko insisted on pushing the hovercart as they walked, filling the silence with a story about Molly and her costumed adventures, stopping at Garak’s quarters.

“Could you wait here just one moment please?” Garak asked, as he deactivated his door code and pushed the cart inside. He returned a few moments later, with the cart and a small pot of dirt, with just the barest tip of a leaf sprouting from the carefully tended soil.

“On Cardassia, one accepts a gift by giving one in return.” He handed Keiko the pot with another little bow. “I’m no botanist, but I spent some time as a gardener myself before I became a tailor, and I still enjoy the challenge.  This is an Edosian Orchard, native to Cardassia Prime. I’ve been trying for several years to coax them to their full glory, but they don’t seem to flourish well on the station. Perhaps you’ll have better luck.”

“Garak! This is delightful, thank you so much!” Keiko exclaimed. “I don’t suppose you hug, do you?”

“I do not, but I appreciate your enthusiasm.” he did smile, and offered a hand.

“Ah well.” Keiko smiled and took his hand, shaking firmly. “Thank you, Garak. This has been delightful.”

“Likewise” he nodded as they began walking in the direction of the promenade, Keiko still pushing the little cart with her new plant. “Please let me know if you need any help with the orchid. I’m happy to share my experience.”

“I definitely will! I see why Julian thinks so highly of you.”  he made a noncommittal noise at that, but if she wasn’t mistaken he seemed quite pleased with the comment. “Ah! This is my hallway.  Have a good afternoon Garak!” she called as she he continued down the corridor towards the promenade . She smiled down at the small plant, pleased with the gesture from her new friend.

\---

FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I mayyyy do more in this little universe. I think he and Keiko would wind up gardening.
> 
> Sorry I've been so quiet the past month - I *am* planning on finishing Kinktobember, Lesbian Vampyres, and to be writing AND reading more. I've basically been keeping up with one series while getting through this grind. 
> 
> I moved during March/April, work has gotten busy, and I've been prepping for a big Beltane event/ritual. (In fact finishing THIS was me procrastinating writing for THAT so pls validate me kthanks)


End file.
